


I Like this Closeness

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Its not gay if its in space, Jk its totally gay, M/M, Seriously im in hell tho, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on a post by lancish on Tumblr]<br/>The nightmares never go away, but at least they're togethern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like this Closeness

_Whi-chhhh!_ went the Bayard, slamming into Red, sending the Lion and it's Palidan flailing into the void above the Galran ship's gravitational field. 

"You fight like a Galra soldier," hissed Zarkon, yellow eyes like pillars of fire, lips curled into a sneer.

The toxic glow of his eyes surrounded his body, and the Galran emperor's for shifted- in his place a beaten and bloody Shiro.

"You..." the black paladin barely wheezed over his shallow breathing, "You left me here..." 

"No, I didn't!" Keith shrieked,  "We.. We had to-"

"You're awful..." Shiro hissed, not looking at Keith as he spoke, "We're a team."

"I'm-"

"You're what!?" Shiro looked at Keith, brown eyes pained, "Sorry!?" You're a terrible person!"

"Shiro, I-" Red disappeared, leaving Keith hovering, vulnerable, lost and crying.

"Without that Lion, what are you? You're a drop out-"

"Shut up."

"-with no family. All the potential in the world, thrown away-"

"I said, shut up."

"-But why would anyone love you? Your parents when abandoned you when we're born-"

"Shut. _Up_."

"-without that lion, you're nothing."

" _SHUT UP_!"

A sword peirced Shiro'so chest, a faceless figure behind him holding the hilt.

"O... okay..." Shiro wheezed, blood dribbling over his lips."

" _NO_!" 

And Keith sat straight up, kicking his blankets off of his legs, and running his hands through his hair. 

He wiped his eyes, tears slowing as he tried to even his breathing. He just... He couldn't be alone right now...

Sliding his feet off of the bed, he felt a jolt as his skin touched the cool silver floor of the Castle. He'd worn his socks to sleep, right? 

Whatever.

He left the room, and walked straight across the hall. He had slipped into the room before he thought about it.

"Lance?" he whispered to the room.

In response, he got a groggy snort as Lance woke up, his silhouette sitting up. The latter ran his hands over his arms, muttering, "Fucking nightmares...".

"Lance?" Keith said again, and Lance leaped. 

"Keith, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Lance hissed.

"I... I just keep-" his breath hitched. He would _not_ cry. Not here- not on front of Lance, "I keep having the same- same nightmare..." 

Lance couldn't watch Keith like this- so vulnerable, so sad. He pushed his blankets back and held out his hand, "Do you want a hug?"

Keith nodded, and moved into Lance'a hug. 

Lance rubbed Keith's back, whispering about how it's okay... it's okay...

"Um... Do you want to stay in here...?"

Keith nodded against Lance's shoulder.

They shifted into Lance's bed, Keith curling up against Lance. The latter flushed, but smiled, his fingers playing with Keith's dark mane. 

"Thank you." Keith whispered.

"You're welcome. Lance responded.

They stayed that way all night, and though the nightmares didn't disappear, the other paladin was a comfort they never knew they needed.


End file.
